


I need you.

by Geekygirl669



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: When Tk and Carlos get some bad news TK turns back to old habits and goes to his dad for help.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	I need you.

“I really messed up dad.” Tk said the minute Owen answered the door to his son. “I really messed up.”

Owen pulled his son in for a hug as Tk started to cry, letting his son sob into his shoulder. Owen led the two of them into the house shutting the door knowing that whatever happened they didn’t want to have this conversation outside. “What happened?” Owen asked once his son had calmed down enough to talk.

“I messed up dad, real bad.” Was all Tk said as the two of them walked into the living room sitting down on the sofa, Owen noticing for the first time what was in his son’s hand.

“Did you take any?” Owen asked looking down at the bag.

“I didn’t take any.” Tk shocked his head looking down at his own hand. “I got real close.”

Owen looked over at his son knowing Tk better than almost anyone and knowing that this wasn’t the end. “What happened Tk?”

“She’s really ill dad.” TK could feel the tears building up in his eyes. “And I fucking messed up.”

“What did you do?” Owen asked trying to push his son.

“I went to a bar.” Tk finally let out. “I drank dad.”

“You’re drunk?” Owen asked his son trying not to let any emotion into his voice. 

“A little.” Tk nodded leaning into the sofa a little. “I had a few drinks. I was lot drunker earlier. I sobered up before I came. I didn’t want anyone to see me like that.”

“Tk.” Owen sighed before he pulled his son in for another hug. “The good thing is you came to see me before you could take that.”

Tk looked back down at his hand as if he had forgotten it was there. 

“Give me the bag Tk.” Owen said as he reached down to grab it.

Tk nodded before he let go watching as his dad took the bag and placed it in his back pocket. “What’s going on with Liz?”

“It’s getting worse dad.” Tk told him. “It’s not getting better like the doctors hoped, she’s going to need surgery. My two year old daughter needs another surgery dad.” 

Owen looked at his son his heart breaking just a little for not only what Tk had to go through but also what Carlos and Liz were having to go through. “Were does Carlos think you are right now?”

“Here. We had a fight and I was planning to come see you, but the next thing I knew I was sitting in a bar.” Tk shrugged his shoulders his guilt starting to build up inside him. 

“You need to call him Tk.” Owen pointed out.

“I know and I will tomorrow.” Tk promised. “I don’t think I should be having this conversation with him if I’m even a little bit drunk. I’ll text him let him know I’m okay and I’m gonna stay here for the night.”

“Okay.” Owen nodded knowing his son was right and that talking to Carlos right now probably the wrong decision. “You know where your room is. And you know you’re always welcome to stay here.”

“I know dad.” Tk nodded a small grateful smile on his face. “I really messed up tonight.”

“You did.” Owen agreed with a small nod. “But you came to me before things got really bad.”

“I threw away ten years of sobriety dad.” Tk pointed out as he brought a hand up to rub his face. “Ten years dad, I hadn’t touched a drop of alcohol or drugs in ten years.”

“Your kid is sick Tk, you’re allowed to feel like shit right now and the important thing is that you stopped before it got too far. Yes you drank but you didn’t take anything.” 

“I have to start all over again.” 

“Okay you have to start all over again, and I know you Tk I know you’re going to do it.” Owen promised his son believing every word he said. “And you have me and Carlos by your side.”

Tk nodded feeling all the energy he had left drain out of him. “I think I need to go to bed.”

“Then go to bed.” Owen told him. “We can talk more in the morning okay.”

Tk nodded as he pushed himself up from the sofa and walked out of the living room. 

************************

“Hey.” Owen smiled over at Tk as his son walked into the kitchen. “Good sleep?”

“Please be quite.” Tk asked his dad more hangover then he thought he would be. “I forgot what this feels like.”

Owen laughed quietly as he continued to make breakfast. “Carlos called earlier, you forgot to text him.”

“Shit.” Tk said as he sat down in the kitchen, feeling even guiltier then he already did.

“He’s fine.” Owen promised his son knowing exactly were Tk’s mind had gone. “I told him you fell asleep and forgot to text, he didn’t seem mad.”

“Okay.” Tk nodded even though he was finding it hard to believe his dad right now. “I’ll call him later, we can speak about everything then.”

“Yeah.” Owen nodded as he walked over with a plate of food. “Eat breakfast, it will help.”

Tk nodded before he started digging into his food the father and son sitting and eating in silence for a while. “Do you want to talk about everything?”

“I need to go to a meeting.” Tk pointed out with a sigh. “Talk to someone.” 

“You do.” Owen agreed with his son. “Get everything sorted with Carlos this morning and go to a meeting tonight or tomorrow.”

“I will. I don’t know what we’re going to do about Liz dad.”

“She needs the surgery. So she has the sugary. It’s all you really can do.” Owen pointed out.

“I know but she’s two dad and this is her second major sugary I’m fucking terrified.” 

“I know you are. I am too.” Owen agreed trying to look as comforting as he could. “But she’s incredibly strong Tk she’s going to be just fine.”

“We don’t know that.” Tk sighed before focusing on his food not sure he could talk about all this for that much longer. 

Owen looked over at his son his heart breaking just a little bit more as he thought about everything his son had been through in his thirty six years on the planet and whishing there was something he could do to help.

“I’m going to call Carlos.” TK said once he had finished eating as he pushed himself up from the table. 

Owen nodded as he watched his son was out of the room.

************

“Tyler.” Carlos said as soon as he answered the phone. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah I’m okay Los.” Tk nodded, half of his nerves disappearing at just the sound of his husband’s voice. “I’m at my dad’s.”

“Yeah he told me this morning. Tyler are you sure you’re okay?” Carlos had been able to tell from the moment that his husband started talking that everything wasn’t okay.

“I’m not okay.” Tk admitted quietly. “But I don’t think we should talk about this over the phone.”

“I can come round to you.” Carlos suggested.

“Yeah, I don’t think I’m up for driving right now.” TK agreed knowing that his dad would more than happy for the two of them to talk here. “Are the kids okay?”

“There fine.” Carlos assured him. “Michele’s looking after them today. I’ll be there as soon as I can, okay Ty.”

“Yeah. I’ll see you soon.” Tk agreed.

******************

“Hey Carlos.” Owen smiled as he opened the door to his son-in-law. 

“Hey Owen.” Carlos smiled back as he was let into the house. 

“Tk’s upstairs. Go talk to him.” Owen said and Carlos quickly nodded before walking past his father-in-law to where he knew his husband would be.

“Tyler.” Carlos said softly as he walked into Tk’s old room. 

“Los.” Tk felt the tears build in his eyes as he pushed himself up from the bed and walked over into Carlos’ waiting arms. 

Tk and Carlos stood there for about five minutes just taking comfort in being in each other’s arms before Carlos pulled back enough to look Tk in the eyes and softly asked. “What’s wrong?”

“I messed up.” TK pulled the rest of the way from Carlos sitting down on the edge of his bed. “I went to a bar last night. Had a drink, a lot to drink.”

“Oh, Ty.” Carlos sighed as he kneeled down in front of the other man pacing his hands on either side of Tk’s face. 

“I didn’t take anything.” Tk promised needing to make it clear. “I did buy some but I came here before I could take them. My dad probably put them down the drain by now.”

“Hey you made a mistake when you drank but everyone make’s mistakes Tk.” Carlos pointed out trying to comfort his husband as much as he could. “You didn’t take anything and that’s better than when I first met you.”

“I still drank way too much, and I still brought some the day we found out our daughter needed surgery. I’m the worst husband ever.” 

“You are not the worst husband ever.” Carlos said shocked that Tk could even say that. “You are an amazing husband and yesterday was really hard you made a mistake and that’s okay.”

Tk nodded as he felt the tears finally slip down his cheek. “You’re really amazing Carlos, you really are.”

“I wanted nothing more than to drink yesterday Tk, I get it.” Carlos promised his husband. “And you may have drank but you didn’t use and you came here to get help. I’m proud of you for that.”

“Can we go home please?” TK asked his husband just wanting to go and sit in their daughter’s room for a bit, remind himself just how strong she was. 

“Of course.” Carlos nodded before he stood up taking Tk’s hand in his and walking out of the room with his husband.

They both knew that things weren’t going to be easy for either of them right now, that the road ahead of them was going to be even harder but they both also knew that they had each other, that they had the most important people in their lives and they were going to be able to get through this.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but I might have missed some and if you spotted any while reading please let me know in the comments so that i can fix them.


End file.
